


in which karkat cant sleep

by th4tg4yh0m3stuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th4tg4yh0m3stuck/pseuds/th4tg4yh0m3stuck
Summary: Karkat is up at late hours of the night, due to the fact he is unable to sleep. But, he ends up waking Kankri.
Relationships: Kankri Vantas/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	in which karkat cant sleep

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any errors made, i wrote this at roughly 3am one night because i felt lonely.

Karkat Vantas stands in the kitchen, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It is currently 2:30am and he's stuck awake. He looks up at the microwave and opens up, seeing as it is about to beep. "Karkat? What are y9u d9ing awake at such h9ur 9f the night?" says a voice tiredly behind him. Karkat turns around to see his roommate and dancestor Kankri standing in the doorway, obviously struggling to stay awake. "I COULDN'T SLEEP." Karkat mumbles, sighing and taking a bite out of his microwave macaroni and cheese. "WHY ARE YOU UP?" he asks with his mouth full of food, cocking an eyebrow. "First, d9 n9t talk with y9ur m9uth full, it is 6ad manners," starts Kankri, walking up to Karkat. "And sec9nd, I was aw9ken 6y the micr9wave al9ng with y9ur m9vements. Y9u ARE quite l9ud, y9u kn9w." he says, putting a hand in Karkat's hair as a soft sigh escapes his lips. Karkat tenses up for a moment, before closing his eyes and leaning into Kankri's touch. "SORRY..." he mumbles, taking another bite of his food. "I JUST COULDN'T SLEEP. I WAS JUST... STARING UP FOR HOURS AND COULDN'T GET A FU- A MINUTE OF SLEEP." Karkat mumbles, cutting himself off at his profanity, not wanting to upset Kankri. "Y9u can always c9me t9 my ritesprit6l9ck, y9u kn9w." Kankri says, unknotting Karkat's hair. "Y9u need t9 run a 6rush thr9ugh y9ur hair th9ugh, Karkat. It is quite kn9tted." he says, using his other hand to brush through Karkat's hair as well, earning soft purrs from the shorter troll. Karkat nods, taking another bite of his food, saying nothing more. "H9w a69ut, 9nce y9u have finished y9ur f99d, we g9 t9 my ritesprit6l9ck and y9u can try t9 get s9me sleep, hm?" Kankri asks softly, brushing his fingers gently through Karkat's hair. "Y9u must 6e tired, dear." "YEAH, YEAH THAT WORKS." Karkat says tiredly, taking the last couple bites of his food, still purring softly. Karkat finishes swallowing his last bite, turning to Kankri and hugging him. Kankri allows a soft, caring smile to place itself on his lips. "Let's g9, shall we?" he asks softly, twirling karkat's hair though his fingers. Karkat lets go of Kankri and nods, holding onto Kankri's arm as they walked together to the taller troll's room. They arrive, Kankri opening the door. "c9me 9n, let's g9 sleep, dear" he says, lacing his fingers with karkat's and scooting onto his bed. Karkat grips onto his arm, immediately cuddling up to him as the two lay down. "GOODNIGHT." Karkat mumbles, placing a small kiss on Kankri's cheek before burying his face into his chest. Kankri's cheeks dusted pink at the shorter troll's actions. "G99dnight, dear" he says quietly, kissing karkat's head before closing his eyes, the two of them falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
